Eternamente
by Pami Li
Summary: Lo que el amor puede lograr a través del olvido y del deseo de seguir juntos... aunque no sea físicamente. Capítulo único.


Eternamente

Frente a un gran edificio, la gente pasaba caminando rápidamente, sin prestar atención a nada fuera de su camino indicado. Entre tantas personas, los persocon's no se diferenciaban… si… esos 'robots' con apariencia casi humana.

Una chica de cabellos largos salio de entre la basura, miro a su alrededor y puso una gran cara de duda. ¿Dónde estaba, ¿quién era, ¿que hacia ahí?... se levanto lentamente y camino junto con la demás gente, solo que a diferencia de los otros, no sabia cual era su camino.

Mucho tiempo había pasado, pero ella no tenia idea de cuanto exactamente, no recordaba nada… ni siquiera su nombre.

Volteo lentamente y vio un aparador, se acerco a él por curiosidad, quería saber… deseaba saber… se miro y una gota salada bajo por su ojo derecho. Con su mano toco su reflejo, sus dedos marcaron con duda cada una de sus facciones, vio tristeza y una mirada vacía.

Noto con angustia que la gente la miraba extrañada y sintió la necesidad de salir de ahí rápidamente, no quería ser observada.

Camino por calles, entre personas y persocon's durante horas, tiempo suficiente para entender que estaba sola.

- Chii – salio de sus labios

Se detuvo frente unos apartamentos, sin saber porque entro y busco un en su memoria un recuerdo, algo que pudiera guiarla. Miro hacia los pasillos y miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente, definitivamente… ella había estado ahí.

Topo con un cuarto, abrió la puerta y entro. Diviso cada lugar dentro de él y se pronto lagrimas y mas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

- Que te vaya bien – dijo un chico entrando a la habitación

Se dio una gran sorpresa, una chica estaba dentro, ¿quién era? y ¿cómo había entrado?

- Dis… disculpa – dijo nervioso el chico  
- Chii – dijo la chica volteando a verlo

En ese momento él noto que no era una chica, era un persocon… muy linda por cierto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Chii… no lo sabe  
- ¿Chii? – la miro detenidamente - ¿es ese tu nombre?  
- Chii cree que si, Chii es lo único que recuerda

Tal vez estaba descompuesta, pero… ¿cómo había llegado a su habitación?

- ¿Y que haces aquí?  
- ¿Aquí?  
- Esta es mi habitación

- No… es de él  
- ¿De él?  
- Si… él

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo por las mejillas de Chii. Él se asusto, no sabia que las persocon's lloraran, en primera, además… ¿cómo podía tranquilizarla?.  
Sin saber porque, la abrazo con ternura mientras ella seguía llorando en su hombro.  
Cuando se calmo, la separo de él y con un pañuelo limpio las mejillas de Chii.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó ella  
- Kamui  
- Kamui… - miro hacia la ventana – aquí vivía yo  
- ¿Vivías?... no se mucho, me acabo de mudar  
- Yo recuerdo haber vivido aquí – dijo señalando la puerta – con un chico  
- ¿Hace cuanto?  
- Chii, Chii no lo sabe  
- Es extraño…. ¿estarás rota? – le toco una de las orejas al lado de su cabeza

La reacción de ella lo dejo mudo, ella se había subido en él con la mirada perdida, acercándose lentamente a sus labios.

- ¡Ah…, ¡CHII!... – le tomo los brazos con un poco de fuerza para hacerla reacción, pero no podía  
- Mi persona especial – susurraba Chii

En la memoria de Chii comenzaron a aparecer recuerdos… imágenes, voces…

- Chii, te llamaras Chii, ¿te parece?... – silencio – Chii, ¿sabes mi numero telefónico? – silencio – La persona mas importante para mi… eres tu Chii

Se tomo la cabeza con fuerza, empezando a flotar y separándose rápidamente de Kamui.

Recuerdos

La misma habitación… dentro de ella se encontraba Chii sola, esperando a alguien. Se escucharon voces fuera de la habitación y ella corrió a la entrada, intentando asustar a la persona que entraría.

- Creo que deberías de decirle a Chii – se escucho una voz femenina  
- ¿Decirle?... no… ¡jamás! – dijo un hombre  
- Creo que es necesario que sepa la verdad

¿Verdad…, ¿qué verdad?... ¿a que diablos se referían?. No entendía nada…

- Pero solo se preocuparía, y eso no es necesario  
- Si lo es, por mas que sea un persocon, debe saber que estas enfermo…  
- No, no puedo hacerlo… se como lo tomaría  
- Pero... ¡entiende, pronto se quedara sola  
- Yo… yo lo se

¿Qué decían, ¿se quedaría sola?... ¿la dejaría para siempre, por primera vez lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, noto que abrían la puerta e intento dejar de hacerlo, pero un gran dolor en el pecho se lo impidió. El chico que entro noto el llanto.

- Chii, ¿Por qué lloras? – dijo abrazándola  
- ¿Hideki me dejara?  
- ¡¿Escuchaste, no… no debiste de haber escuchado – la abrazo con mas fuerza  
- ¿Por qué Hideki me dejara? – pregunto ella  
- Yo… estoy enfermo  
- ¿De que esta enfermo Hideki?  
- De… una enfermedad que no tiene cura  
- ¿Entonces Hideki no se curara?  
- No…

- ¿Y que pasara con Hideki?  
- Dormiré… para siempre  
- ¡NO, Chii no quiere que Hideki duerma para siempre, Chii quiere a Hideki y quiere estar siempre con él  
- Y yo contigo Chii, pero… soy humano y me he enfermado  
- Chii quiere ser humana y morir  
- No Chii, si haces eso yo me pondré triste  
- ¿Por qué Hideki se pondrá triste?  
- Porque… - toco con su mano la mejilla de Chii – yo deseo eternamente seas feliz  
- ¿Chii feliz?  
- Si

Esa noche Hideki ingreso un programa en Chii mientras ella descansaba, el programa serviría de protección en caso de que ella sufriera una gran tristeza su sistema operativo comenzara desde cero, lo había creado Minoru justo como Hideki lo había pedido.

Una mañana, él ya no abrió los ojos, Chii lloro sin consuelo a su lado hasta que colapso y cuando los amigos de Hideki los encontraron, él estaba frió y ella estaba sobre él, dormida.

Recuerdos

- ¿Estas bien, Chii? – dijo Kamui  
- Chii… Chii recordó a Hideki  
- ¿Hideki? – pregunto él  
- Si, Hideki… mi persona mas especial eternamente

El tiempo pasó, ella recordó… aunque jamás se supo porque se había activado de nuevo.

Kamui decidió encargarse de ella como una hermana, como una amiga, ayudándola a sentirse mejor, ayudándola a no ponerse triste.

Frente a una lapida, Chii se encontraba de pie.

- Eternamente te amare, Hideki


End file.
